SCAR
The Superior Combat Assault Rifle, or SCAR, is the primary assault rifle for United States Marine Corps and the US Army Special Forces of 2020. The player is equipped with a SCAR in the beginning of Crysis and Crysis Warhead. The SCAR also appears as a common assault rifle in Crysis 2 alongside the SCARAB. It also appears in Crysis 3 (as the SCAR Mod 2); the SCAR is available in the multiplayer modes for all three games. History The following text is taken from Weapon Focus section of the official Crysis website (now dead): ''SCAR: '' Introduced in 2018 and manufactured by US-based Scrutch Industries, the SCAR is now the standard-issue assault rifle for all US Forces. Utilizing advanced rifle cartridges that are smaller than the previous 5.56mm rounds, the SCAR offers increased ammunition storage per-magazine with zero impact on combat effectiveness. Field tests confirm that it exceeds its predecessor in almost every area, from muzzle velocity through flight stability to terminal ballistics. The SCAR is part of the Superior Combat Assault Rifle weapon family comprising the SCAR assault rifle, the shorter SCARAB carbine, and the SCARE sniper variant. The SCAR family of weapons was first unveiled in 2018, shortly before the Lingshan Incident. Following a successful trial period, it rapidly became the assault rifle of choice for all US military branches and various security forces and military contractors worldwide. '' ''The weapon can mount a variety of attachments including under barrel grenade launchers and combat scopes, making it an excellent tactical choice to adapt to the rapidly changing combat situations of modern conflicts."Crysis 2 Weapon Focus: SCAR". mycrysis.com. Jan 31, 2011. The description only appears to apply to the Crysis 2 ''incarnation of the weapon, as the ''Crysis 1 ''version fires 6.8x43mm Grendel rounds, which are moderately larger than 5.56x45mm rounds. SCAR Variations By the year 2023, the SCAR had switched to a smaller, custom "4mm SCAR" round and become the weapon of choice with the US Armed Forces, resulting in different variations: *The basic SCAR, which is a general purpose assault rifle, and is similar to the Heckler and Koch G36/XM8. General rifle for regular infantry use. It replaced the M16 as the standard-issue rifle of the U.S Armed Forces. **The SCAR Mod 2 appears in Crysis 3, it may have slight improvements over the original SCAR, most notably the ability to mount more attachments some of which were not available in Crysis 2 but is in Crysis 3. *The SCARAB, which is a carbine variant of the SCAR for special forces and police use adds compactness without decreasing combat effectiveness. Similar in use to the M4A1 Carbine, and has presumably its successor carbine. *The SCAR-E, is the sniper variant. Specifics The SCAR holds 40 rounds per magazine, (1 additional round can be chambered, allowing 41 rounds maximum), and the player can carry 280 rounds as maximum ammo in reserve (160 rounds in Crysis 2). It is capable of both fully-automatic and semi-automatic fire, and can fire tranquilizing darts (with tactical attachment: only available in ''Crysis and Crysis Warhead) and rifle grenades (with grenade launcher attachment). It is accurate enough to be effective at medium to long range, and has a decent rate of fire in fully automatic mode. Crysis and Crysis Warhead The SCAR is readily available from the start, though the lack of ammunition may cause players to abandon it early on. The weapon can mount all of the attachments except for incendiary ammo. It is used, without any attachments, by all USMC soldiers, and with attachments by Raptor Team. Ammo is quite scarce, the first time many will encounter a large source of ammo is the beginning of Assault, though there are smaller amounts of SCAR ammo in previous levels, dropped by dead Raptor Team members. Advantages *Very versatile, being able to use almost every rifle-based weapon attachment excluding the FY71-exclusive Incendiary Ammo. *Can outperform the FY71 in a straight firefight from in damage per second and accuracy. Disadvantages *Ammo is incredibly rare until late in the game on the level Exodus. *The high rate of fire further makes ammo that much more scarce unless firing in short bursts or in semi-automatic mode. Attachments *Reflex Sight *Assault Scope *Sniper Scope *Silencer *Laser Pointer *Flashlight *Grenade Launcher *Tactical attachment Crysis 2 The SCAR returns from Crysis, alongside its carbine variant, the SCARAB. It performs the similarly to the SCARAB, although it cannot mount the same attachments. Ammunition is no longer a problem since almost all CELL soldiers carry it, if not then ammo can be replenished from supply crates. The SCAR is first available in the mission Road Rage. Advantages *As in Crysis, it is again very versatile, being well-suited to combat at all ranges. *Ammo is now very common. Disadvantages *It can no longer be suppressed. The SCARAB is better suited to the close combat and stealth roles than the SCAR. *Not very effective against the Ceph. Attachments *Reflex Sight *Assault Scope *Laser Pointer *Extended Clip *Semi-Automatic *Grenade Launcher *Gauss Attachment *Light Shotgun *Holographic Decoy Stats *Accuracy: 5 *Rate of fire: 7 *Mobility: 5 *Damage: 4 *Range: 5 Crysis 3 The SCAR returns in Crysis 3 as the "SCAR Mod 2", with a few changes from Crysis 2, notably being the ability to accept more attachments than in Crysis 2. Singleplayer The SCAR Mod 2 is common among CELL troops early to mid game. Similar to the Crysis variant, it can be equipped with a Silencer and Sniper Scope. The weapon can accept extended mags that increase ammo capacity to eighty (plus one in the chamber). It can be used from a makeshift LMG or sniper depending on the attachments. Having a large number of attachments comes at the price of not having special ammunition unlike the Hammer and FY-71, but can get the player through the game due to its variety of attachments. Multiplayer In multiplayer the SCAR Mod 2 is unlocked at Level 27. Attachments Scope *Iron Sights *Reflex Sight *Assault Scope *Sniper Scope Under-Barrel *Semi-Automatic *Extended Clip *Grenade Launcher *Foregrip Barrel *Silencer *Muzzle Brake *Bayonet *Mushroom Tip Trivia Crysis and Crysis Warhead *In Crysis Warhead, the SCAR has Woodland camouflage applied to it. *Pre-release materials and literature portrayed the SCAR as the most customizable weapon in the game. However, the FY71 is more customizable than the SCAR, as it can use all of the SCAR's attachments and Incendiary Ammo. *Incendiary ammo exists for the SCAR, but is never used or shown in either singleplayer or multiplayer. *There is another variant of the SCAR dubbed the "Alpha SCAR", which is seen being used during the Crysis Demo video. The "Alpha SCAR" is usable through player-made modifications. *In the novel by Nikolas Wolff, the SCAR is chambered in standard 5.56x45 mm NATO Round and the rate of fire is stated to be 850+. This maybe the specifics of the "Alpha SCAR" (mentioned above). Also, apparently, a SCAR-Model is in development which can be adapted to different calibers. However, the weapon is not present in Crysis 2. It is possible that development had not finished. *In the console versions of the first Crysis, the SCAR's iron sights are changed from "open" iron sights to the "closed" aperture sight, the same one seen on the SCAR in Crysis 2. *There is a hidden and unused ammo type called "tag bullet" for the SCAR that allows the player to tag any AI they shoot at on the radar and map. Crysis 2 *In the beta version of the game, the SCAR could be silenced. *Again, like its Crysis predecessor, the SCAR is the standard firearm for the US marines encountered by Alcatraz; these generally use the "Ranged SCAR", a SCAR equipped with an assault scope. *The SCAR's type will change depending on the attachments: the Ranged SCAR is a SCAR mounted with an assault scope and the Demolition SCAR is a SCAR mounted with an assault scope and grenade launcher (or only a grenade launcher). *A variant now exists of the SCAR, called the SCARAB . *The SCAR is also generally mistaken for the SCARAB or vise versa, as the firing sound, shape, ammo capacity, and rate of fire are almost indistinguishable in the heat of combat; though both serve a similar purpose. * Visually, the SCAR shares a similar appearance to the HK G36/XM8. * As mentioned above, the SCAR is not modeled off the real life SCAR-H which is actually what the SCARAB is based off of. * Outside of its resemblance in name, the Crysis-SCAR family of rifles may be influenced by the real-world SCAR rifle family - both families of rifles have a mainline assault rifle model, a lighter-caliber and more compact carbine variant and a sniper rifle variant, as well as further branch models for special applications. However, they differ mainly in the cartridge size and magazine size. * Though Crysis 2 got a new appearance for the SCAR, the front box art shows Alcatraz wielding the first game's iteration of the weapon. Gallery File:Crysis3_2013-12-21_23-40-29-77.jpg|Digital Camo in multiplayer File:Crysis3_2013-12-21_23-32-23-52.jpg|Desert Camo in multiplayer File:scar 1.png|The SCAR as it appears in Crysis and Crysis Warhead File:SCAR.jpg File:Editor_2012-02-03_18-00-15-06.jpg|The SCAR in Crysis File:Crysis_2012-02-04_12-25-35-35.jpg|The SCAR's iron sights File:Crysis_2012-02-04_12-25-06-86.jpg|Customizing the SCAR in Crysis and Crysis Warhead File:Scarclean.png|The SCAR in Crysis 2 File:Scariron.png|Iron sights File:Scarreflex.png|With Reflex Sight File:Scargrenade.png|With Grenade Launcher File:Scargauss.png|With Gauss attachment File:Scarassault.png|With Assault Scope Crysis3 2013-05-07 16-45-41-60.jpg|In-game information of SCAR in Crysis 3 File:Crysis3_2013-12-21_23-37-05-69.jpg|Urban Camo in multiplayer Crysis 3 SCAR Customisation.png|Weapon attachments in Crysis 3 See also de:SCAR Category:Weapons Category:Crysis Weapons Category:Crysis Warhead Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Crysis 2 Weapons Category:Crysis 3 Weapons